


Scorpius, 16h 53m 15s, −30° 44′ 12″

by nekomimichan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Constellations, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Partially Blind Character, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nekomimichan
Summary: in which yixing loves the night sky, and chanyeol is his favourite constellation





	Scorpius, 16h 53m 15s, −30° 44′ 12″

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmileForYongGuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/gifts).

> yes i finally wrote this down pls enjoy reading^^  
thank you my homie lucy for the chanxing thirst here's to you ayye  
you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nekomimichan)

The night sky has no clouds tonight, and hundreds of kilometres away from the city is where Yixing finds himself on nights like this. He’s taken his boyfriend along this time, Park Chanyeol has always been a curious soul, wondering about what makes the stars so special for Zhang Yixing to love them so dearly.

So hours and minutes they drive, along the highway and then towards bumpy roads of dirt and pebbles, through the woods with no other light source than the new moon and the long-range fog lights of Yixing’s Range Rover. Chanyeol dangles his long legs out of the window by the passenger seat he’s perfectly occupying, he has his phone plugged into the aux, playing out a chill tone from a saved Spotify playlist as they ride through the middle of nowhere with no call service or wifi whatsoever. Yixing taps his fingers to the rhythm.

The night sky has no clouds tonight, and the lack of moonlight also serves for Yixing’s favour, but he still gives Chanyeol a torch to hold on to, holding the younger’s other hand in his own as a means of another safety measurement. He knows these paths by heart, sometimes even taking his time to wander around, but Yixing is strict on playing it safe this time. He gently tugs on Chanyeol’s long fingers underneath the sweater paw and guides him along the rugged trail to his favourite spot on top of a moderate hill, the younger obediently follows, paying close attention to each and every direction he receives.

On top of the hill they sit and dangle their feet over the edge, the amount of clean air enough to make them slightly dizzy, Chanyeol giggles. It’s a nice feeling, for Yixing to be able to share this experience with his special other, with Chanyeol, the love of his life and the centre of his universe. He lifts his head up up up towards the sky, the universe is generous with him this season, so much to see and so much to gaze at. He’s entranced and a little overwhelmed, Yixing holds onto Chanyeol’s hand and Chanyeol presses his cheek against his shoulder.

“Not to be a buzzkill, but,”

He murmurs, Yixing tilts his face slightly to the left to signal that the younger has his attention.

“I can’t see shit.”

Yixing laughs. It’s a sentence he’s become accustomed to hearing; when it’s misty in the eerie hours of the morning, or when he’s pointing at something slightly far away across the street or maybe even right in front of his eyes on the kitchen counter, when it starts getting dark outside and Chanyeol is fumbling to find his keys, when Yixing turns off the the small lamp by their bedside table before giving the younger a good night’s kiss on his eyelids. This time, it is because Chanyeol can’t see the stars, and it’s more heartbreaking than every other occasion his vision has failed him.

It’s mid-July, and there’s a specific reason why Yixing has been so excited to bring Chanyeol over; The Scorpius Constellation. Ever since he was a child Scorpius has been a personal favourite, watching over him when he can’t sleep on hot summer nights, when he flees out of his window by the 2nd floor, when he had his first kiss on a summer party right underneath the heart of the constellation. Yixing is no Scorpio, and neither is Chanyeol, but he wants the younger to see the star so desperately, kind of like showing him his baby pictures; but even better.

It does not take him long to locate the star, without the moon’s interference the heart and soul of the galaxy is not that hard to find. He points his finger towards it.

“Here, right above our heads.”

Yixing says. And Chanyeol looks up up up, squinting and pushing himself up and straining his neck, trying to see, trying to look, trying to catch a glimpse.

“I’m so sorry.”

He gives up. Yixing offers him a small smile, Chanyeol refuses to accept it, opting for pressing his forehead against Yixing’s shoulder in disappointment.

“I’m sure it looks beautiful.”

Two long arms wrap themselves around Yixing’s torso and Chanyeol snuggles closer, a sigh coming out of his lips brush through the hair strands by Yixing’s nape.

“You do have an eye for beautiful things, you know.”

“That I do. Especially for you.”

He feels the huff of air Chanyeol exhales out of his nose as a reaction to the cheesy compliment, he appreciates it, Yixing can feel the lips against his skin stretch a bit to form a small smile.

“I’ve seen pictures of it on the internet, by the way, so I kind of know how it looks like.”

Chanyeol tries again, Yixing extends a hand backwards to gently cup Chanyeol’s jaw, his fingertips caress the skin of his cheek gently, reassuringly.

“It’s okay, Yeol. Being with you here is what I treasure the most.”

His grip on the younger’s jaw tightens a little, and Chanyeol gets the message. He leans his face forward and Yixing meets him halfway, a tender press of their lips against one another, Chanyeol sighing into the kiss when Yixing puts in an extra amount of pressure.

Kissing Chanyeol feels better than a spoonful of chocolate pudding, better than molten marshmallows by a bonfire, better than honey whiskey on ice. His tongue slips past the younger’s lips eagerly and pliantly opening up for him, the inside of his mouth is warm, tastes so good. Kissing Chanyeol feels akin to what kissing a burning star must feel like; hotter than giving Antares a big smooch. Yixing pulls away, Chanyeol chases after him, a thin trail of spit forms a bridge between their glossy lips. Yixing lets the younger kiss him once more.

He nudges Chanyeol's nose with his when the younger finally pulls away, eyes still closed and breathing a little shaky.

"Hey,"

He whispers,

“I wanted this to be a more realistic experience for you, better than something you see behind a screen.”

“Yixing –“

“I have an idea, _baby_.”

The pet name stills Chanyeol, and the older presses his lips together to supress a grin, though his dimples give him away.

“I can’t take you up there for you to the see better, I know,”

He states, turning himself in Chanyeol’s arms to straddle the younger, his knees pressing against Chanyeol’s hips and Chanyeol’s knees by his butt. He traces his index finger along Chanyeol’s jawline to the tip of his chin gently, the younger shivers, eyes glinting with anticipation. Yixing licks his lips, Chanyeol’s eyes follow after the motion.

“But,”

He starts again, tilting Chanyeol’s face slightly to the left, eyeing him up and down, inspecting, coordinating.

“I know a way I can bring them down to you.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitch, it doesn’t go unnoticed. Yixing slides his index finger towards the younger’s ear along with the rest of his fingers, then his whole hand, and then he has the side of Chanyeol’s face cradled cautiously inside his palm.

The night sky has no clouds tonight, and Yixing doesn’t have an intention to drag the wait, how can he stay put when Chanyeol has the entire night sky shining out of his eyes anyway? The design is ready in his mind; he knows this constellation like the back of his hand, and the little bumps and all the details of Chanyeol’s body is engraved in his memory. He’s kissed each and every inch of him, traced over him and redesigned him with his lips, over and over and over again. Yixing knows Chanyeol well.

So he leans in, and he presses his lips gently on the of the tip of Chanyeol's chin, that’s where his design starts. Yixing then moves to the underside of the younger’s chin, pressing in another kiss, and then another one on the patch of skin that connects Chanyeol's jaw to his neck, he feels the younger breathe out a voiceless moan. Another very soft kiss near the same spot and then a breathy one right on top of Chanyeol's Adam’s apple.

"_Sargas_."

Yixing states. A shiver runs down Chanyeol’s spine when the context dawns on him, he closes his eyes.

Yixing then moves up, following the trail he’d marked with his lips all the way to the tip of Chanyeol's chin, and then he kisses the gap between his bottom lip and his chin. He swallows down a lump as he skips Chanyeol's lips to move up to his forehead, he feels the shaky breath Chanyeol lets out brush against his lips. One sweet kiss to the right side of the younger’s temple, and then another one right by his right eyebrow, another diligently pressed on the gap between his eyebrows and by the bridge of his nose.

"And _Dschubba_."

He says, the excitement and anticipation is a mutual feeling they share in the moment, their breathing mixes in with one another before evaporating into the air.

A kiss by Chanyeol’s left brow, and one on the left side of Chanyeol’s temple, and then Yixing moves on to the tip of Chanyeol's nose. He kisses it softly, like the way Chanyeol kisses Toben on the tip of its nose to a good night's sleep. Yixing moves down, and then he comes to a stop inches away from his final destination; his breath fanning over Chanyeol's lips.

"_Antares_."

He barely whispers, eyes wide open, taking in the sight of his boyfriend Park Chanyeol underneath the cloudless starry night, savouring the view before kissing in the last and the most important, the _brightest_ star into place.

It’s a soft peck on Chanyeol’s parted lips, Yixing finally closes his eyes. Kissing Chanyeol on the lips and kissing the red supergiant star Antares, the heart and soul of the Scorpius Constellation, on its centre feels just about the same; Yixing burns, burns, burns.

He pulls away very faintly, his lips still brushing against Chanyeol, their breaths still mixing in.

“There.”

He finishes, neither of them move. It’s a few seconds of hitched breathing, of lips brushing but not kissing, a few seconds of internal push-and-pulls.

“It’s beautiful.”

Chanyeol finally speaks up, Yixing gives him another peck on the lips.

“Yes, yes I can see.”

He has his eyes closed shut, but the feeling of Chanyeol’s skin and Chanyeol’s lips lingers by the tip of his lips, he can see.

“Yes, me too.”

Chanyeol nods, Yixing presses a palm on Chanyeol’s shoulder, his other hand already has a steady grip on the younger’s face.

“I’m glad.”

Yixing mumbles, and then his lips are pressed against Chanyeol’s yet once more, and Chanyeol is gripping on his shirt, tugging at it by Yixing’s waistline. And then Yixing is making out with the love of his life, the hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder sliding to the younger’s neck to assert more control over the kiss, and Chanyeol is moaning into the kiss, accepting Yixing’s tongue into his mouth.

The night sky has no clouds tonight, and Zhang Yixing is love drunk in Park Chanyeol’s arms, kissing and kissing and kissing; right underneath the Scorpius Constellation. Another memory they share.

**Author's Note:**

> ur star


End file.
